If this isn't love
by cluz4ever
Summary: Bellla has a huge attitude problem after being left by both Jacob and Edward but can a certain hothead keep her tamed
1. Chapter 1

How much have you loved someone?

Have you ever loved someone so much that it killed you when they left? I have twice at that Jacob and Edward left me saying they were no good. Well I know you're expecting me to be all sad and depressed after two men leaving me but I'm not. See I just remember a little Beyoncé song I heard and it made me think about things like was the love I had for them really real

_Flashback to the song_

_What goes around comes back around, hey, my baby,_

_What goes around comes back around, my, my, my baby (hey),_

_I say, what goes around comes back around, hey, my baby,_

_What goes around comes back around,_

What goes around does come back around cause one day their going to need me more than I need them

_There was a time I thought that you did everything right,_

_No lies, no wrong,_

_Boy, I must've been out of my mind,_

_So when I think of the time that I almost loved you,_

_You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you,_

I thought Edward was perfect then I realized no one can be that perfect. Thank God he should his true colors

_Thank God you blew it,_

_I thank God I dodged a bullet,_

_I'm so over you,_

_So, baby, good lookin' out,_

Good looking out I can get on with my life

_I wanted you bad,_

_I'm so through with that,_

_'Cause, honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_You turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had,_

_Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

Best thing you never had I like the sound of that

_So sad, you're hurt,_

_Boohoo, oh, did you expect me to care?_

_You don't deserve my tears,_

_I guess that's why they ain't there,_

_When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you,_

_You showed your ass and baby, yes, I saw the real you,_

Jacob doesn't deserve my tears if he's hurt he better suck it up and stay out of my face

_Thank God you blew it,_

_I thank God I dodged a bullet,_

_I'm so over you,_

_Baby, good lookin' out,_

_I wanted you bad,_

I did want them do bad

_I'm so through with that,_

_'Cause, honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_I said you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_Mmm, and I'll never be the best thing you never had,_

_Oh, baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

_I know you want me back,_

_It's time to face the facts,_

_That I'm the one that's got away,_

_Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life,_

_Thank God I found the good in goodbye,_

I the one who got away out of the three of us they need me more than I need them

_I used to want you so bad,_

_I'm so through with that,_

_'Cause, honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_Oh, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_And I will always be the best thing you never had,_

_Ooh, best thing you never had,_

My name is Bella Swan I'm 17 years old and today I found out that I was the best thing they never had and will always be. Time to get on with my life

_I used to want you so bad,_

_I'm so through with that,_

_'Cause, honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_Oh, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_And I will never be the best thing you never had,_

_Oh, baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

_Goes around, comes back around (oh),_

_Goes around, comes back around,_

_Bet it sucks to be you right now (ooh),_

_Goes around, comes back around,_

_I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

_Goes around, comes back around,_

_I bet it sucks to be you right now, ooh._


	2. Chapter 2

Don't put your hands on me

As I walked through the hallways of forks high I heard the sounds of two pairs of clicking heels and thought are you freaking kidding me. I turned around to see my guess was right it was Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley coming down the hallway in three sizes to small skirts and tube tops.

"Oh look what we have here zombie that everyone seems to care about" Lauren started off.

Oh god not now I promised Charlie that I wouldn't get into any trouble but if they don't leave me alone in 2.5 seconds there is going to be some damage going to them.

"No Lauren I think you got it all wrong no one likes that's why her mom sent her, why the Cullens left you, and why everyone avoids you."

"Look" I started off, "If y'all little ignorant butts don't leave me alone now I wont be responsible for my actions and Lauren I thought you would have learned by nose considering that you had to go get surgery to straighten your nose back up after the last time I hit you.

_SLAP_

My head tossed to the side by the force put on by Jessica's hit.

"Don't talk to her like that you little bum"

With that note I grabbed both Lauren and Jessica by their hair. I threw Lauren into the locker knowing she would be there long enough for me to get Jessica. I heard someone in the crowd yell fight but I really wasn't paying attention all I saw was red. I pulled her hair back and launch my fist into her nose her a terrible cracking sound telling me and her that once again her nose was broke. Lauren came up behind me and grabbed me by my hair I dropped Jessica like a bad habit. I tangled hands up in Laurens hair put my foot on her stomach and pushed her back while I pulled her hair forward hearing a satisfying ripping sound coming from her red tracks. I slammed her on the ground next to her "twin" got in the middle and started hitting them on by one in wasn't until I felt one of the sercurity guards coming that I tangled my hands in Jessica's hair and pulled her red tracks out too.

(Skipping the Princeppals office)

Driving home I began to wonder what life would have been like if I would have just stayed in Florida. Also think of my 10 days off. How am I going to tell Charlie? Anyways as I pull up at my house I realized that there were extra cars there and none look familiar. As I walked in the house

"Charlie" I yelled but was faced with a voice I didn't want t hear in a while

"Hey there Bells"


	3. Chapter 3

WTF

_Perviously on If This Isn't Love_

_"Charlie" I yelled but was faced with a voice I didn't want hear in a while_

_"Hey there Bells"_

"What the hell are you doing here black" I sneered

"Visting an old friend can't you see that" he said.

During the middle of the sentence I was already walking away. I didn't want to hear his crap right now. But guess what I soon opened the door to come face to face(well face to chest)with Sam Uley and his whole gang. WTF are you serious

"Excuse me" I said trying to be nice as possible you just didn't know what so many over grown little bous were capable of.

"Well if it isn't the leech lover" I looked up to see who said it but I felt like I was swimming in silver waters. This mans eyes were betiful the emotions in them were love and devotion. I could see myself having kids with this man I barely knew.

"Oh no Paul you know how much I love her. She mine" Jacob shouted

Before this Paul guy even had the time to respond I had slap Jacob hurting my hand in this action but on the good side I see a bruise forming. Man being immortal is nice.

_ Authors note_

_Okay I know its not a lot and you waited for so long but I've been really busy planning parties and everything else under the sun. Hopefully the chapters will come more quickly, hope I haven't lost you ._


	4. Chapter 4

_Peviously on if this isn't love_

_Man being immortal is nice_

Bella's P.O.V

"Did you just say being immortal is nice" Uley asked

Oh shit. Did I have to say that out loud? I wasn't suppose to tell anyone anything. God I'm so stupid . Tasha will kill me now. N she wont just kill me she'll have a field day then kill me. I got to get out of here like now.

"What the hell did you just say Isabella" He asked again

What was that I do this to protect people from a guy that I once dated. Tell them that I never really loved him. Tell them that I was just keeping a close eye on them very closely. Yeah like that will help me get away with it.

"Kitten we just want to know what you are" Paul said

"Ok 1 I don't have to tell you anything ,2 don't call me Isabella ,and 3 where the hell did you come up with kitten at I mean really"

Next thing I know Paul was being held back by Jacob, Jared, and Embry while Sam's hand held onto my neck tightly lifting me off the ground

'Tell me the truth Isabella' he growled

'You can't handle the truth' I said weakly

'Now' he snarled

I had to think fast I was losing oxygen fast

'ok I'm a ….

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on If This Isn't Love_

_'Ok I'm a …._

Bella P.O.V

"Kitten you don't have to tell them' Pau said

Kitten you don't have to tell them my ass was losing breath but I'll hold on as much as I can.

"Say it now!" Sam snarled as he punched the wall beside my head

"Okay I'm a bug's bunny" I said as I turn my power on shocked Sam so bad that he flew into the wall. Did they really think I was going to tell them anything about me? I look in the mirror to see hand marks on my neck then disappear 5 seconds later.

"Paul control your imprint" I heard Sam yell

Paul came up behind me and started kissing on the back of my neck.

'Tell me' he whispered I shook my head variously. Damn this imprint I thought as his hands roamed down my body. I moaned. I couldn't keep it in. It was just too much to handle. I felt him feeling me up trying to get answer out of me. Little does he know that I don't give up so quickly ever?

'No touchy' I said as I moved from his arms only to back into Embry. I felt something hard on my back. No get your mind at the gutter he had a flash light because the lights went out while was being touchy feely

I slid down Embry's body knowing I was trapped had would have to spill sooner or later.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note (do not skip it explains everything)_

_So I know I have been always late even though it's summer well my brother is going off to college I had to study all summer for a test to get myself in 8__th__ grade p.s. I won't be writing inapporite scenes. Any who I go back to school on Wednesday so updates will be super slow like slower than normal but anyways the story must go on now…._

_Previously On I.F.I.L_

_I slide down Embry's legs knowing I would have to spill_

Bella P.O.V

I felt Embry's hands go under my arm picking me up from the floor basically tossing me to Jacob, him tossing me to Jared, and him tossing me to Sam.

"Now I won't ask again' Sam growled

'Ok fine' I confessed' I'm an angel'

Waiting for it to blow up in my face I stared at all their shocked face and I could think was where the hell Charlie was when you need him.

'Why didn't you tell me' Jacob exploded

I knew it was going to go like this before the words even got out my mouth. The people who knew the longest should have guessed at least that I wasn't normal. I mean I changed when I was 5. Shocking I know all angels change at early ages so they go learn control and be a better fighter. I mean at the age of five I acted 10 not a big difference sure but at the age of 13 I looked like I was 15-18.(true story for right now) I mean acted older but everyone's head was too far up their ass to see.

'I wasn't allowed to unless the person was my mate' I said

'Fine but who's your mate the reason you had to tell us' he said

Oh this was going to be a long long day.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note_

_Hello again I know I have been gone for a while but I have had a HUGE writers block. On the bright side I'm back and back to writing I passed my constitution got a 79% very very happy about that. But have fun with the story._

Bella P.O.V

Did this idiot really just ask me who my mate was. I could see paul glaring at him he shrunk back into his seat but I mean who would ask something like that. I have a hickey on my neck where he was kissing me at and you still have to nerve to ask me who my mate is.

"You have got to be the most dumbest kid on earth Jake" Jared said and everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"How I just don't understand why Paul had his lips on my imprint" he replied

"OMG really Jake!"I screamed" WHY WOULD I BE YOUR IMPRINT OUT OF ALL PEOPLE! HOW DO YOU SOUND?!"

"Jacob Isabella is my imprint" Paul said

I really didn't like my first name but somehow hearing it from Paul's mouth sent tingles up my spin and an intense heat in my lower stomach. Paul looked at me eyes fully black I knew he could smell me but I couldn't seem to care. My inner angel was pleading to come out and confront him about being my mate but I held her down.

"Isabella why don't you tell us more about your angel history" Jake said probably to try to get the same reaction. Well he not gonna.

"Do not call me Isabella Jacob you know better"

"But you let paul can me that how come I can't"

"Because I'm her mate and she has no choice but to do as I say" Paul butt in

My glare turned towards paul. I have to do what he says really

"Are you serious right not I have to do what you say"

"Yes"

"Why I is that might I ask?"

"Because your my mate"

"Well you know what since you wanna treat me like that shove this whole mate thing up your ass and go to oone of your whores that do what you tell them to do cause I aint"

Paul got up and slowly walked to me as the pack exited out the front as if they knew something was about to happen but what he opened his mouth to speak

TBT


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey my lovies. Please don't kill I know its been a long time updating but well there really is no excuse but I did have writers block. But anyways I need a couple imprints for the rest of the guys the ones that are taken are ready are Sam, Paul, and Jared. Everyone else will need one. So pm me with some ideas and if you want to be an imprint just tell me. Ill happily make you one. But anyways the story must go on_

_ Last time on ITIL_

_Well you know what since you wanna treat me like that shove this whole mate thing up your ass and go to oone of your whores that do what you tell them to do cause I aint"_

_Paul got up and slowly walked to me as the pack exited out the front as if they knew something was about to happen but what he opened his mouth to speak_

ITIL

"What did you just say" Paul said well more like growled

"You heard me I'm not one of your whores" he was really starting to piss me off and mate or no mate my inner angel wanted to give him what he deserved for talking to us like that.

"Why that's what you are to me" he began" I never wanted an imprint in the first place this whole thing to me is worthless I swear it is"

I felt my heart break into a million pieces. 'Please let me out' angel begged 'let me handle him for you' No I can handle this I have did it before 'and you did it very badly' Oh shut it.

"If I was just one of your whores than why are you still standing here."

He froze in place I don't think he thought I would kick him out but I mean who would.

"Gone now get!" And with that Paul walked out of my house and out of my life.

One Week Later

Our dear Paul has been blowing my phone up. Saying his sorry but he can shoce those apologies up his ass. He made his bed and now its time for him to lay in it. Anyways a school talent show is coming up and I'm entering. I really wanna give it a sho..

Swish!Bang!

Paul in Angela walk into the café looking happily in love…well at least Angela does. Oh did I mention LP High burned down and now there at Forks High. My god can my life get anymore worser. But the talnet show is today Im gonna give them a show they'll never forget.

_All students please report to gynasism for the show_

My heart beat went faster than ever.

"Come on Bella I can't wait to hear you voice" Mike said

_10 performances later_

_ Bella Swan You Next_

I took a deep breath as my whole student body stared at me and I stared back.

When we were together, I held you down

gave you all of me, but look at us now

Thinking of all your excuses, but they don't add up

Now it's so easy to see you don't deserve my love

You pushed me far...you brought me to this

You had my heart...but then you blew it

And I'm so over you, go get lost

Boy who do you think that you are?

Trust and believe me, you're gonna need me

Trust and believe me, she'll never be me

And Im so over you

Go get lost

Boy I don't know Who you think that you are

You look so foolish With my best friend

And she ain't no better than you

She's a 3, Im a 10en en en en yea

So why are you calling my phone?

You aint got nothing I want

Thought we were really in love

But that was all a front

You pushed me far...you brought me to it

You had my heart...but then you blew it

Ohh ! And I'm so over you, go get lost

Boy who do you think that you are?

Trust and believe me, you're gonna need me

Trust and believe me, she'll never be me

And I'm so over you

Go get lost Boy I don't know

Who you think that you are

How did you try to clean it up?

Boy please just stop it now

Don't make a sound

Cause you pushed me far...you brought me to this

You had my heart...but then you blew it

Woah..I'm so over you, so get lost

Boy who do you..Who you think you are?

Believe me, you're gonna need me( you're gonna need me )

Trust and believe me( believe me )

She'll never be me

And I'm so over you

Go get lost Boy I don't know Who you think you are

I'm so over you

Go get lost

Who do you think that you are?

Throughout the whole song I was staring into Paul eyes. He had a pained expression on his face but you know what he deserves it.

TBT

_Yeah I know a shorty with a bunch of song lyrics but the song is called Trust and Believe by Keyshia Cole. _


	9. AN

_ This not a chapter_

_I know I uploaded yesterday but I'm considering deleting the story and putting it up on . There are to many rules and there is a person that keeps commenting on my chapters and stories. Its really starting to get on my nerves because this is not the first time just a different person. So yes I might be deleting the story and moving it to . You will all know by tomorrow. _

_ Thank you for your time_

_ Xoxocluz4ever_


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note_

_I know you don't really read these but here goes nothing I'm not leaving just going to have to do chapters 1 and 8 over. I got a lot of wonderful feedback about how I shouldn't leave and to say you'll surprised me I really didn't think you cared but back to business. P.s. I still need imprints for the rest of the wolves including Brady, Collin, Jacob, Embry, Leah, Seth, Quil and anyone else I didn't name so yeah just pm me and chapter shall go on._

Last time on ITIL

Throughout the whole song I was staring into Paul eyes. He had a pained expression on his face

To say the end Angela ended up doing Dance for you by Beyoncé half naked. Paul dumped her after that saying he really didn't want her, she was a substitute for me, blah blah blah and everything else a boy says. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

'Hey Bella can I talk to you' He asked

'Why you talked enough the other day'

'Look I didn't mean what I said ok you had just pissed me off to no end'

'I pissed you off so bad that you called me a whore. Really?!'

'Look I'm sorry'

'Wait so if we ever get married and our kids kids piss you off gonna wish they were never born gonna tell them to die that you don't love them anymore'

Paul. My poor poor Pauly. He knew I had a point his shoulders sunk in defeat knowing that if he didn't make this better there would be no future for us. He was about to walk away when Leah Clearwater walked up.

'You bitch I've been trying to be on your side just to see your selfish. This man would die for you and here you are turning him down. How fucking dare you! You fucking cunt!

Just as she walked away I grabbed a fist full of her. It's only so much of her bullshit I can take and today is not the day. I proofed us in the clearing with the rest of the pack. I dropped her to floor.

'Look Leah you know me and you know for whom I'm not about that talk I'm bout that action. So test me if you want'

And with that she phased and attacked. I changed into my angel form (white gym shoes, white shorts an inch below the butt, and a whit tank top with lace on the back) and lunged. I had a feeling this was going to be a fight to the death. I didn't want it to be but I felt like it had to. As my hands clenched around Leah's neck ready to snap…..

TBT


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- So I'm looking for a really good beta because these chapters with my test in school mixed together are giving me hell. So please some help. To the story.**

Previously on ITIL

As my hands clenched around Leah's neck ready to snap…..

Now

Just as I was ready to twist her neck something tapped me on my shoulder.

'Release her Bella. You know better.'

I heard the voice of Natasha the head of the angel world A.K.A my mentor.

'Why should I?' I ask 'She's done nothing but bitch to me all fucking day and I'm tired of it.'

My hands tightened on her neck. Leah furiously clawed at my hands trying to get me to let go. That only made me squeeze her tighter. She had tears in her eyes.

'Look into her eyes Bella don't you see her pain? Unhand her' Tasha repeated

The eyes are like a window you see everything in someone's eyes and right now Leah's eyes were telling me that if I released her she would attack. So why risk my life just to make this chick proud.

'Because this chick will kick your ass Bella now let her go' Damn it I forgot she could read my mind if I let her. I must have let my guard down. I let go of Leah but kick her in her stomach and run. Yeah yeah yeah I know what you're thinking 'that was such a snake's move'. Well fuck you, you don't understand me.

I jump in my car and blast the radio so I can't hear them saying. No. Screaming my name. Blow me (one last kiss) is on. So you know me I just have to scream the lyrics.

'I think that life too short for this want by my ignorance and bliss I finally had enough of this blow me one last kiss'

I thought of Edward. I spent months stuck on this dude I wasted all my good teenage partying years on that punk. I should light his ass on fire.

'You will pay for your sins you'll be sorry my dear all the lies all the lies will be crystal clear!'

Now that was all Paul. Just thinking about Paul makes me think about Angela, which makes me think about Leah. Whose name burning my mouth like I'm drinking acid. Ugh! Why couldn't Tasha come tomorrow that means that Ma'kell, Ma'Ria, and Derrick will be here? OH MY GOD those some bad ass kids' right there.

As I pull up into the drive way I see everyone standing in my freaking front yard arguing. Wait a minute is that Seth? That's Seth! Is that son of a bitch eating my gummy worms?

'Hey asswipe' I yell

Apparently I have been calling everyone an asswipe because everybody looked over then at each other.

I sigh 'I was talking to the dude eating my gummy worms'

Seth smiled. Smiled. He fucking smiled! I'm going to beat the hell out of him. I walk up to him when I feel a very hot arm around my waist followed by a growl. I turned around and came face to face with…..

**AN**

**Loll no the arm or growl is not Paul's. Please stop commenting on my grammar. R&R pleaseee…..I also need to rant a little bit about school I don't care if you read this but if you do thank you. So we started ISAT this week. Why did those stupid people lose my answer document? I mean how stupid can they be?! But anyways updates shall be coming faster hopefully**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Natasha, Ma'Ria, Ma'kell, and Derrick.**


	12. Chapter 12

_AN- Soooo how's it been? Please don't kill and don't give up on the story either I get out of school on the 23. Sooooo guess what?! Updates are coming! I know what you're thinking 'she said that last time' well I mean it this time…and I still am in need of a beta. I mean I get the story sucks and all but… never on with it_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the angels all except bella_

_Pevisouly on ITIL _

_Seth smiled. Smiled. He fucking smiled! I'm going to beat the hell out of him. _

_I walk up to him when I feel a very hot arm around my waist followed by a growl. I turned around and came face to face with….._

'Wow Bella still as hot-headed as usual I see' Said Derrick

'AAAAHHHH! OH MY GOD I'VE MISSED YOU! SOOOOO MUCH!' I screamed.

Derrick winced and I smirked. I did it on purpose if you didn't catch that yet.

'Wow Bella we never get a response like that when we're gone for a long time' Embry complained

'That's because I don't like half of you people' I replied

'who the hell cares' Jacob began ' she's probably fucking him anyway. That's why she misses him so much

My vision went red. I could just her Tasha calling out my name. Telling me to calm down. She didn't want the wolves knowing my powers but it was too too too late to calm down. I had been pushed to my level and I could just feel the fire in my hands.

The first move I took. I grabbed Jacob by his arms. I can smell the stink of burning flesh. He screams for someone to help him. To save him but everyone is to shocked to move. No even the angels that I could snap this far. The last time I did I killed the girl. I swore to myself I would never do it again.

The screams in the crowd finally came back to me but one stood out to me.

'Bella baby please don't hurt him! He didn't mean it!"


End file.
